A series of Memorys
by Lyra's little sister
Summary: "Daddy you're bleeding," I said sleepily,"Its alright I'm fine, Teddy's going to come stay with us for a while," Dad told me.  My life is always changing but he was the biggest change ever.Bad summery!first fic.T for later!C&C!Teddy & OC


Wow! School. It's a miracle I finished! I mean I got in more trouble than my dad and ALL this mates and I broke the school record for 'The most detention' I smashed my record every year and at the end of my last year I had to stand up in front of the WHOLE school and accept an award of being the biggest trouble maker Hogwarts have ever seen! I was well proud, dad was too. Oh did I mention my dad is a wrongly accused murder? No, oh well I just thought you should know.

But I'm 22 now and I'm glad to say that I haven't changed at all! So I think I should tell you a little bit about my self, my name Mindy, it means Honey, I have dark brown hair and bright blue eyes that go a light green colour when I'm crying or have been crying, I have an older brother, Klaus, he's 36 and I have and older sister she's 38 and her name is Violet.

So as you can see my dad started very early he and mum had Violet when they were 18, they had Klaus when they were 20 and they had me when they were 34.

Now tell me, have you ever heard of Albus Dumbledore? Of course you have well, he is my mums, dad, so yea he's my granddad. I'm guessing you have heard of Minerva McGonagall, she was headmistress at Hogwarts, yea well she is my mums, mum. Right my life is so messed up! And it goes a little something like this …

So I was born, I was raised by my brother and sister, mum died giving birth to me and dad was on the run for what seemed like forever, when I was 4 there was that battle of Hogwarts, I was there in the room of requirement with Aunt Tonks and Teddy. I remember it like it was yesterday I was sitting in my room at Violet's house.

I was upset, I had been crying because Dad was away again, I was with my budgies, Skippy and Alfie, Skippy is yellow and Alfie is Blue and they both have white chests.

I had taught Alfie how to wolf-whistle and Skippy how to sing the chorus of 'you are my sunshine' I have a thing for Muggle music by the way, and I had taught both of them to do the whistling bit in the song, 'always look on the bright side of life' it's the song I sing when I'm upset, so on with the story …

Violet walked in the door as I said, "Alfie what do you think of Skippy?" Alfie looked at me then looked at Skippy and wolf-whistled, I looked up and saw Violet, "Alfie what do you think of Violet?" I asked, he flew over and landed of her shoulder before wolf-whistling,

"Thanks Alfie but we need to go now, Mindy put your coat on then get Skippy and Alfie back in there cage and bring them down stairs," she said hurriedly,

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked,

"Klaus and I need to do something for the order but I can't leave you so you have to come," she told me, I nodded then did what she asked. Violet took my free hand and with a spin and something that felt like being squished into a small tube, we where in a room with Aunt Tonks and baby Teddy,

"Mindy stay here with Aunt Tonks and Teddy. I come back I promise I will," She said kissing my head and running out the door behind us, pulling out her wand.

We sat and sat before Aunt Tonks couldn't take the thudding and echoing of the destruction just a wall away,

"Mindy stay with Teddy I need to go find Remus, don't leave this room do you understand me?" She told me very firmly, I nodded she kissed Teddy then ran from the room.

I sat and sat with Teddy rocking him to sleep, watching his little eyes close, and watching his little body in my arms as I gently sang to him a song I once heard, I wasn't long but it was good enough,

"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
>softly blows of lullaby bay.<br>It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
>Waiting to sail your worries away.<br>It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
>and your boat waits down by the key.<br>The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
>Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.<br>So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
>Wave good-bye to cares of the day.<br>And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
>Sail far away from lullaby bay."<p>

He made a small noise when I stopped but he stayed sleep. I think I fell asleep to or I got hit on the head because I can't remember much after that … the first thing I remember is opening my eyes to find that I was on my back with teddy asleep in my hair and dad standing over me, his cheek and forehead bleeding,

"Its all over baby, we won at last everything's going be ok,"

"Daddy you're bleeding," I said sleepily,

"Its alright I'm fine, Teddy's going to come stay with us for a while," Dad told me,

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later come on we are going into the hall, go find Uncle Harry, alright?" he said with a sombre expression on his face,

"What happened to Auntie Tonks?" I asked,

"I promise I'll tell you later."

"What about Klaus and Violet? Where are they?" I persisted,

"In the hall, come on." He said picking up Teddy and walking from the room with me following at his heels.

When we got to the hall I saw no less than 50 people laying side by side extremely still, they were dead. I also saw people crying around the people they loved and lost, as I looked round the hall even more what I saw made me feel sick aunt Tonks and uncle Remus laying side by side, hand in hand with there eyes closed as if they were sleep but I knew other wise so I clung to dad, crying silently.

I noticed the Weasleys 8 of them, 1 was missing as I scanned the group I realised it was Fred who was missing, out of all the Weasleys Fred and George were my favourite but as I looked at George's face it looked like he had given up on the world, like someone had torn half his hart out and left with out a word tossing it a side like it was nothing.

But Fred was definitely not nothing he was laughter, happiness, he could think the best out of a bad situation and he completed George and George completed Fred, they were twins together forever and now it's over, it's just not fair.

I left dad's side, walked up to George and hugged him tight I wanted to tell him that I knew how he felt, I did I really did my twin Nessa died last year I was crushed, I didn't think I could be whole again I still don't, George hugged me back even tighter I think he finally knew how I felt but I could never wish that on anyone not one single being on earth!

George picked my up and held me close,

"Is this how you felt when Nessa died?" he whispered in my ear,

"Yes … I still do," I whispered back in his only ear,

"Do you miss her," he asked me a little louder, tears streaming down both our faces. I couldn't mange the words so I nodded instead,

"Help me, I don't know what to do … it's like I'm empty in side," he said tears coming thicker and faster than ever before for us both,

"We can do it," I promised through my sobs, he kissed me lightly on the cheek in a brotherly way before putting me down.

"Mindy?" Klaus's voice asked from behind me, I turned on my heel to see that he had a gash on his neck and that there was a large red stain on his blue top he ran his fingers threw his shaggy red hair,

"Come here, I need one of your magic hugs," He said kneeling down with his arms open I walked over to him hugging him, burying my head in his shoulder,

"You ok?" I asked him,

"Yea, Violet is to, are you ok?" He replied,

"I'm good, I've been with Teddy he's ok too, Daddy's got him." I told him,

"Mindy we have to go. Say good bye to Klaus," Dad said resting his hand on my shoulder,

"Love you Klaus, Goodbye," I said kissing his cheek lightly in a sisterly way,

"Bye Mindy, see you tomorrow," He said standing up, and giving dad a loving but manly hug goodbye.


End file.
